<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Delectable Treat by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598190">A Delectable Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner with Lucius and Severus leads to an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Delectable Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My prompt for this event was as follows: Trope: Friends-to-Lovers, Kink: Rough Sex, Flavor: old fashioned butter pecan.</p><p>Thank you to my beta for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hermione, we’re so glad you could join us,” Lucius said, answering the door and grinning when he saw her standing on the other side. “Come in, come in.” He stepped aside and allowed her entrance. </p><p>Hermione licked her lips, looking around the Manor nervously. “Well, I was a bit surprised when Severus mentioned you wanted me over for dinner.” She glanced at her co-worker, who shrugged. Turning her attention back to Lucius, she smiled at him. “I hope you don’t have anything up your sleeve. The Board made it very clear that your proposal was not going to be approved, and I’d-”</p><p>“Hermione,” Lucius cut her off, flashing her a dazzling smile. “I didn’t invite you over to talk shoppe. Simply dinner, and maybe a little dessert.” When Hermione still looked at him warily, he sighed. “No funny business, I promise. I invited Severus over for dinner, but he then informed me that Friday nights the two of you typically head to the pub together, so I thought why not invite you both over so I can get to know my best friend’s colleague better.”</p><p>At the use of his term colleague, Hermione blushed. Truth be told, she wished that she and Severus were more than friends; however, she was satisfied to have his friendship for now. Their relationship had been tentative at first, and it had taken nearly three months of the school year for him to even stand to look at her.</p><p>“Let’s head to the dining room, dinner should be served shortly,” Lucius said, offering her a polite smile.</p><p>Casting a glance at Severus, she smiled when he offered her a quick nod of his head. She followed Lucius through the halls of his home, looking around curiously. When they were passing the drawing room, her steps unconsciously slowed.</p><p>Severus noticed her hesitation and moved closer. “You’re okay,” he assured her.</p><p>Hermione offered him a thankful smile. Severus was one of the only people who knew about her night terrors and the post-traumatic stress disorder that she managed.</p><p>“The room has been re-done completely,” Lucius added, noticing her hesitation. “Most of the Manor has. Shortly after Narcissa and Draco moved to France, I re-did the majority of the Manor.” He paused. “A cleansing of sorts, if you will.”</p><p>Hermione nodded in understanding, moving past the drawing room. When they entered the dining room, Lucius pulled out a chair for her.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said softly, smiling at him.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry because my staff has prepared quite the meal.”</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes. “I hope they’re paid well.”</p><p>“Lucius freed all of his house-elves and has employed Squibs as housekeepers,” Severus said, knowing that it would surprise Hermione.</p><p>She turned to Lucius in shock. “Really?”</p><p>“A cleansing, remember?” he quipped, looking quite pleased.</p><p>“Red wine or white?” Lucius asked, gesturing between the two chilled bottles on the table.</p><p>“White,” Hermione murmured. She watched as Lucius poured her a glass and then poured both himself and Severus a glass of red wine.</p><p>Two staff members entered the dining room and swiftly served dinner. Hermione still couldn’t believe that Lucius had got rid of his house-elves… It seemed that he truly had turned over a new leaf.</p><p>Dinner passed by quickly. Hermione made good conversation with both Lucius and Severus, and found herself relaxing more and more with them.</p><p>“Severus, why in Merlin’s name do you eat shite fish and chips with me on Fridays when you could be eating a delicious, fancy meal on Lucius’s galleon?” Hermione quipped, leaning back in her chair as she had finished dinner.</p><p>Lucius laughed at her words. “I suspect he has a good reason,” he said, looking back and forth between the two of them with a grin.</p><p>“The company is quite enjoyable,” Severus said after a few moments.</p><p>Hermione blushed at his words, a warmth spreading throughout her chest.</p><p>“I hope you have room for dessert?” Lucius said.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she murmured. “I’m quite full.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll be able to resist,” Lucius added, giving her a wicked grin.</p><p>“I may have shared what you prefer,” Severus added, chuckling softly.</p><p>“You did not?” Hermione asked. “Severus, that’s my weakness!”</p><p>“And now I know it,” Lucius said. “A fact that I certainly will be taking advantage of.”</p><p>“Well, then, give me the ice cream,” Hermione said. “I can always make room for butter pecan ice cream.” There was just something about butter pecan flavoured ice cream that she couldn’t resist.</p><p>When the ice cream arrived, Hermione nearly melted. She scooped a bite and licked it off the spoon, practically moaning out loud. “So good,” she murmured before helping herself to another bite.</p><p>Severus looked at her, grinning. “Enjoying it?”</p><p>“It’s heavenly,” she admitted. “Thank you, Lucius. This has been very nice.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Lucius assured her. “I couldn’t resist having a beautiful witch over for dinner.”</p><p>She blushed, her heart warming even more. Looking at him, she realised he wasn’t eating. “No ice cream for you?”</p><p>“No, I’m more than content to watch you eat,” Lucius. “That in itself is a treat.”</p><p>She didn’t think it was possible for her to blush even more, but she did. The smouldering gaze in Lucius’s eyes was igniting a fire in her. Looking at Severus, she saw that he was also looking at her with a hungry stare. </p><p>“Looks like you’re both in the mood for a different type of dessert,” she murmured.</p><p>“Only if you’re consenting,” Severus said quietly, looking at her intently. “If not, we can leave and never speak of this again.”</p><p>“No, I want this,” Hermione said, looking at them.</p><p>“Shall we take this upstairs?” Severus asked, his voice low and husky. “I’m sure that Lucius would be more than happy to show you just how far his hospitality extends.”</p><p>Looking back and forth between the two wizards, Hermione nodded, licking her lips. “Please,” she murmured as she made up her mind. If the two of them wanted to show her a good time, she certainly wouldn’t say no to that.</p><p>Severus helped her to her feet, a wicked grin on his face. “Come on, then.”</p><p>Lucius put his hand on her lower back, guiding her out of the dining room and towards one of the spare bedrooms in the Manor. Hermione wore a hungry smile on her face, and Severus looked like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. </p><p>Once in the bedroom, Severus wasted no time in pulling the witch into his arms. He tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her close, their mouths clashing hungrily. Hermione moaned wantonly, pressing herself against him. Severus pulled off suddenly. "Limits?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" she asked in confusion, her mind cloudy with arousal. She looked between the two of them.</p><p>"Anything, in particular, you don't like?" Lucius clarified. "We just want to know what you’re okay with and what you’re not before we get started.”</p><p>She swallowed. "I… I’m not sure,” she whispered nervously. “Tell me what you have in mind.”</p><p>Severus grinned and leaned forward to lick her ear teasingly, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "First," he said, loud enough for Lucius to hear, "we're gonna fuck your mouth."</p><p>"Eat you out until you're begging for us," Lucius added, looking at her hungrily. "And then, when you’re out of your mind with want, one of us will push our way right into your hot, wet cunt."</p><p>Severus's hands were brushing her breasts now, and she arched into the feel as he took over the narration. "The other's going to be deep in your tight little arse. Or your mouth. It depends on what you want."</p><p>"Sound good?" Lucius asked. The look of lust in his eyes made Hermione want to moan. Just from their words, she already felt like she was seconds away from coming.</p><p>She reached for Severus’s belt. "That sounds good,” she breathed, her voice low and husky.</p><p>"I’ve wanted you for ages," Severus murmured in her ear. </p><p>She gasped as his hands unhooked her bra and her breasts came free. "Me too," she admitted.</p><p>"And I can’t get the sight of you passionately defending your viewpoint in front of the Board out of my mind," Lucius said. “I’ve had an aching cock for you for days,” he added, not wanting to feel left out of their little admissions.</p><p>"Need to see you naked," Severus whispered, fumbling with her skirt now.</p><p>She whimpered and pushed his trousers and pants down. Severus smiled against her skin and Lucius smirked behind him. She reached for him.</p><p>He moved closer. "So you're good with this. Letting us fuck you? Taking your mouth and cunt and arse?"</p><p>His words spurred her on. "Oh, Merlin," she moaned. She could feel the cool air of the room and realised that Severus had succeeded in getting her naked.</p><p>"You like that?" Severus nuzzled gently against her neck. "You like being told we're gonna use you?"</p><p>"I think she does," Lucius said with a smirk. He slipped a finger down to tease her clit. "I think she likes hearing how we're going to treat her like a little slut." </p><p>“Didn’t realise you’d be into dirty talk,” Severus said. “I wonder if you’ll want us to be rough when we take you? Would you like that, Hermione?”</p><p>“Yesss,” she moaned, gasping. She bucked against his hand with a whimper, and one of them slipped a finger inside her. She came swiftly, moaning as her orgasm abruptly crashed into her. The finger kept pumping inside her, prolonging her orgasm. </p><p>Lucius's hands on her hips were the only thing keeping her upright. His smile had turned into a grin. "I guess we got you pretty worked up," he murmured. "Just from our hands and our words? Just wait until you get our cocks."</p><p>"Oh, Merlin,” she panted, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Please,” she begged, not knowing what she needed or wanted.</p><p>"Wanna get on your knees and suck us off?" Severus asked. "Feel our dicks in your mouth and down your throat?"</p><p>She dropped without a word and licked up the side of Severus's cock, reaching out to stroke Lucius with her hand. Severus’s cock was everything she had hoped it would be - long and thick.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and stretched her lips around Severus's head, keeping the rhythm up on Lucius with her hand. She rocked back and forth, working Severus in deeper, and when he bumped the back of her throat, she kept going, resisting the urge to gag. He groaned and fisted his hands in her hair, though he didn't try to control her, for which she was grateful. He was content to let her take him at her own pace.</p><p>"Sweet Merlin," Severus moaned. "Yesss, little witch, you're gonna take all of me, aren't you? Down to the base. Fuck yeah, work it in your throat, take it all. Choke on it."</p><p>She wasn't planning on choking, though she did want to get him down her throat, and she took him deeper. Her eyes watered, but the guttural sounds that Severus was making spurred her on. It wasn't long before his grip tightened and he was coming down her throat. She did her best to swallow around him.</p><p>She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the tip, trying to make sure there wouldn't be a sticky mess, before turning to Lucius.</p><p>Lucius's cock was just as impressive. Shifting forward, her lips spread over his head. She stayed there, wrapping her lips over the flange and lapping at the slit until he was panting and his hands were clenching convulsively at his sides.</p><p>Then she started to move, feeling the weight on her tongue, the smooth skin dragging her lips into and out of her mouth. She pressed her tongue hard against the underside of him, and his hands spasmed before gripping in her hair.</p><p>"You're so good at this," he panted. "So fucking good at this, you little slut, where'd you learn to do this?" She'd actually learned most of it from her books, and the rest from a brief summer fling with Viktor. Lucius pulled her back off his cock.</p><p>She panted. "Was I not okay?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.</p><p>He leaned down and smirked. "Perfectly fine." </p><p>Severus, behind her, slipped a finger in her cunt and she yelped. She'd actually forgotten about him in the heat of sucking Lucius. "So beautiful," Severus said, stroking into her.</p><p>Lucius moved closer and pushed his cock in her mouth again. She barely got her lips over her teeth in time. "You love this, don’t you? Sucking my cock?" She tried to nod, but couldn’t. "How about we have some fun?"</p><p>He started thrusting then, pushing himself down her throat, stretching her as he fucked her mouth. Severus slapped the inside of her left thigh, and she spread her legs wider for him as one arm wrapped around her waist, and he slipped a second finger inside her.</p><p>"Hermione," he breathed. "Merlin, you're so wet. So hot and tight. I can’t wait to get my cock in you,” Severus groaned. “I hope you can handle this." She whimpered around Lucius’s cock, trying to continue to suck him off without getting distracted by Severus’s words. "And don't forget about your arse. Wonder how tight that is… Will my cock fit in there? Or maybe Lucius’s?" The hand on her waist disappeared. Seconds later, a slippery finger was probing at her second hole and sliding inside.</p><p>She couldn’t help tensing around it. It was a new sensation, one she wasn't sure how to handle, but the stroking inside her cunt and the cock in her mouth distracted her. Severus moved the finger slowly, letting her get used to the sensation. "Bet you like it in the arse, don't you?" He bit at her shoulder blade. "Like getting fucked back here, like the burn." He nipped at her ear.</p><p>Lucius suddenly gripped her head with a hoarse cry and Hermione quickly focused on swallowing around his cock. When he finishing coming, she looked up at him, eyes wide.</p><p>Lucius let go of her hair and pulled back with a happy sigh, then caught sight of her face. “You look quite pleased.”</p><p>“I want more,” she admitted, meeting Lucius’s gaze.</p><p>"Let's get you on the bed," he said, grinning at her. Severus slipped his fingers out of her and stood.</p><p>She accepted Lucius's hand up and let him guide her towards the bed. He slowly pushed her down, grinning as she made herself comfortable on the bed.</p><p>Severus's fingers went inside her swiftly once more, two in her arse and three in her cunt. She whimpered as Lucius leaned down to kiss her, slow and soft and sweet. "You are such a treat,” he murmured.</p><p>"Best kind of dessert, right? But maybe not better than ice cream," she giggled, reaching up to pull his head back down. This kiss was harder, faster, more demanding.</p><p>"A delectable treat." Hands wandered down to play with her breasts. She shifted, pressing herself into the feeling, and felt Lucius smile. "You like it a little rough, huh?" he murmured, pinching her nipples hard. "You like knowing we're in control? You like knowing that we can do anything we want to your little slut body and you can't make us stop? Knowing that you have to trust us to stop if you need it?"</p><p>She nipped his lip in answer.</p><p>Severus slipped another finger in her ass, and she hissed at the burn. "Don't worry, Hermione," he said, his voice low and teasing. "You'll get used to it. And you'll thank me for the prep when we get our cocks in you."</p><p>Fingers stroked against the front wall of her cunt, hitting her g-spot, and she circled her hips desperately. "Please," she begged, desperately wanting to come.</p><p>Lucius suddenly pulled away, thoughtfully stroking at her nipples. "I wonder if I can get you all the way around me," he said, sounding for all the world like he was talking about the weather as he moved to straddle her. His cock sank into the valley between her breasts; his hands pushed them around him. "Beautiful," he breathed in appreciation. "Such a beautiful body." He pushed forward experimentally, and she tilted her head to watch the head peek through the opening, then come forward more, until his sac was pressed to the underside of her breasts and pushing them up, way up, so high the head of him bumped against her lips.</p><p>She stuck her tongue out and licked him, and he made a harsh, guttural sound that had the fingers in her stilling again. "Lucius?"</p><p>"You should see this," Lucius whispered, looking down on her worshipfully. He gripped her hands and pushed them up, making it so she was holding her breasts around him, and grabbed her head. The fingers slipped out of her, and she was vaguely aware of Severus coming curiously around the side of the bed as Lucius pulled her head up and onto him.</p><p>He thrust a few times, fucking into her mouth, the friction a delicious burn on the inside of her breasts. Severus sucked in a breath and mumbled, "Oh, Merlin."</p><p>"Merlin’s got nothing to do with it," Lucius growled, "this is all her. Look at her sweet face… So naughty." He thrust again, hips slipping up and changing the angle. He was no longer pressed against the underside of her breasts but along the top, and he thrust again, his sac dragging along her flesh as his cock nudged her throat. "Holy fuck," he groaned. Her eyes flickered over to Severus, and she grinned around the cock in her mouth.</p><p>He smirked back. "I think you're about ready for my cock," he said. "You’re going to take it, and Lucius's gonna keep going on your face. You won't be able to walk or speak or move when we're done with you," he promised huskily, and she shivered, sucking harder on Lucius.</p><p>The bed shifted, and Severus straddled her hips, staying there for a long moment before pulling away. Hermione held her breath in anticipation.</p><p>Severus entered her swiftly, pushing inside her fully without allowing her respite. The abruptness of the motion caused her to cry out, her orgasm washing over her. “Yes!” she cried out in passion.</p><p>Severus pulled out slowly and thrust again before she was done, then again, before setting a harsh pace, not giving her a chance to come down. Lucius's right hand went behind her head and gripped her hair tightly; his left slipped back down to pinch her nipples harshly. He bobbed her head back and forth, keeping her from controlling his pace at all.</p><p>"Hermione," Severus moaned, speeding up his thrusts, holding her thighs apart in a bruising grip. "Oh, Merlin, Lucius, Lucius, you gotta take her cunt, fuck, she's still shaking-"</p><p>"I can feel it," Lucius said. "Such a good little slut for us-"</p><p>“Shite,” Severus cried out, his orgasm slamming into him. He thrust a few more times before pausing his movements. “Shite,” he repeated. He stayed there for a moment, panting as he softened, before pulling out. "Your turn, Lucius."</p><p>Lucius pulled out of her mouth and slid back down her body, lining up his cock and thrusting inside without a word. She bucked, gripping the sheets, because Severus had been big but not as big as Lucius felt inside her. She moaned, loving the feeling of Lucius moving in and out her, his cock now being coated with both Severus’s come and her slickness. It was so wrong, but so, so right.</p><p>“Heaven," Lucius said before leaning down to kiss her tenderly. The slow glide of his cock pumping in and out of her made her whine into his mouth, and he chuckled.</p><p>"Flip over," Severus ordered, and Lucius did, getting his arms around her and rolling so she was on top. He kept his arms tight, locking her in position, straddling him.</p><p>She understood why a second later, when the fingers returned to her arse, and she sucked in a breath as one slid in. She'd taken three before, but with Lucius filling her cunt, the space was smaller, and one finger was pushing it. Within another moment, he added another finger, but she was too distracted because Lucius had resumed kissing her.</p><p>What felt like hours later but was probably closer to ten minutes, Severus pulled four fingers out of her ass. "Here we go, sweetness… Have you ever taken two cocks before?" She shook her head. "First time for everything, then, but let me know if it’s too much and we’ll stop," he said and pushed in.</p><p>She gripped Lucius's arms tightly and tried to ride out the burn. A hand rolled her clit, giving her a bit of the pleasure she needed to get through it. A few tears trickled out from her clenched eyelids, her face buried in Lucius's chest, and then suddenly, it was done. Severus was all the way in, Lucius was all the way in, and she had both of their cocks in her… She could barely believe it. If someone had suggested that this is what would have happened when Lucius invited her to dinner, she never would have believed them. </p><p>"Fuck," she heard Lucius whisper, and suddenly she was aware of the tension in his body. He eased himself down and then back up, moving inside her gently, and she almost cried out from the sensation. Her hands spasmed and then let go of him. After a few moments of lightly fucking her, he began to relax.</p><p>Behind her, Severus began to move as well, and for a few minutes, they were gentle, letting her adjust to being so completely filled.</p><p>It was Lucius who started going faster, fucking up into her with thrusts that went from slow to urgent in less than thirty seconds. Severus followed his lead, and she was suddenly stuck between them, being filled over and over, somehow both tighter and looser than she'd ever been.</p><p>Severus came first, filling her ass with a grunt. He stayed laying on top of her as Lucius's thrusts intensified and the hand on her clit got more urgent. Severus's hands slipped between her body and Lucius's to play with her breasts.</p><p>"Come for us," Lucius ordered. "Come right now, you little slut, come with your loads filling you, you filthy little whore, just a cunt, fucking take it-" He came, choking off his words. His hand convulsed, pressing spasmodically on her clit. Severus pulled her head around and kissed her fiercely, shoving his tongue into her mouth, and she came so hard her vision whited out.</p><p>When she came back to awareness, she was on her side. A wet cloth was wiping gently at her stomach and between her legs, and she let her eyes flutter open.</p><p>Severus smiled at her. "Feeling okay, Hermione?" His voice was quiet as if he was scared to frighten her. </p><p>She took a deep breath. A slight twinge in her arse, but not enough to be unbearable. Her cunt was still twitching and sending pleasure signals, so it couldn't have been too long since they'd given her the greatest orgasm of her fucking life. Her thigh muscles were tense. Her breasts were a little sore, but in the best possible way. Bone-deep tiredness. And she was content.</p><p>"Pretty well," she said, before pausing. “Amazing, actually, Severus.” She smiled happily. "You?"</p><p>"Fantastic. You were fantastic." He leaned down to kiss her, and there was none of the frantic tongue that had been their last kiss. “It was everything I could have ever hoped it would be,” he admitted softly.</p><p>Hermione smiled, feeling the same way."What's the time?"</p><p>“A little after midnight,” Lucius answered from the other side of her. "Go to sleep," he whispered in her ear, and she obeyed.</p><hr/><p>She woke up sandwiched between them, Severus's breath in her face and Lucius's arm wrapped protectively over her waist. She cautiously raised her head to look over Severus's shoulder at the clock, which told her it was a little after nine in the morning. Severus shifted in his sleep, exposing his cock- he was hard. Paying attention now, she could feel Lucius's erect length against the cleft of her ass.</p><p>She bit her lip and wondered what protocol called for in situations like this. Did she let them sleep? Did she wake them up with a blowjob or something like that? Did she leave before they awoke? She knew, at least, that she didn’t regret the previous night’s events. In fact, she was very happy to take her friendship with Severus to the next level, and Lucius, well, he was an added perk. </p><p>"I can feel you worrying," Severus grumbled, and she froze. "You're all tensed up." He chuckled sleepily. “Shouldn’t be surprised, though, your brain must always be working.”</p><p>"Sorry," she whispered, forcing herself to relax. She moved her hand until it bumped against Severus's cock; she stroked him.</p><p>His eyes opened. "Yeah?"</p><p>“What can I say, I’m insatiable,” she murmured, grinning shyly at him.</p><p>"I am more than okay with that," Severus said, moving forward and pressing his lips to hers. She guessed he really liked kissing, liked the intimacy of it. She liked it, too. "Especially after last night."</p><p>"Last night was awesome," Lucius said. The vibration of his chest travelled right through her, and she felt like the inside of a drum, resonating side to side and bouncing off her ribs. He shifted, dragging along her skin, and kissed her neck softly.</p><p>A hand slipped between her legs and a finger pushed inside. She thrust down; she was still kind of loose from the night before, and now there was a finger inside her, she wanted more.</p><p>"Such a slut for it," Severus murmured. The hand disappeared, and Severus moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come here and bend over."</p><p>She turned and bent over, the bed just a little too short for comfort. </p><p>Severus grabbed a pillow and pushed it under her hips. She relaxed. "Good girl," he praised, a finger going back inside her cunt. His forearm stretched across her lower back. "Stay still."</p><p>Lucius rolled off the other side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube from the table. "I didn't get to fuck your arse before you passed out on us last night." He smiled. "Think I'd like to do that now, what do you say?"</p><p>"Please," she whispered. She'd admit it, she was curious - she knew what it felt like with both holes filled, but not with just her arse. "Lucius." She looked at him wantonly.</p><p>Lucius nodded, like he'd expected nothing less, and moved out of her field of vision. Not long after, she felt a finger prodding at her.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Severus said unexpectedly,  his voice low and tender. "Merlin, I want to just get my mouth on you. Want to make you come."</p><p>"Severus," she moaned.</p><p>Lucius was up to three fingers already. She pushed back, the slight burn increasing the vague pleasure, only to get a hand pinning her hip firmly. "Still, Hermione," Lucius said firmly. She quieted.</p><p>"What do you want?" Severus asked. "You want me in your cunt while Lucius fucks your arse? Or do you want me in your mouth?"</p><p>"Want you to fuck my mouth," she whispered.</p><p>"Yeah?" She nodded,  licking her lips. "Want me to shove my dick down that throat of yours? Make you gag, make you choke?"</p><p>"Please," she begged. "Severus, please." </p><p>The fingers left her arse; she heard the click of the lube cap again. "I'm about to fuck your pretty little arse, take you so hard," Lucius said. "You'll be aching for days."</p><p>"Please," she said again, looking at Severus.</p><p>He grinned. "Whatever you want," he said, and sat in front of her. He pushed her head down his cock while Lucius pushed his way into her arse. They sat there, Severus's cock down her throat and cutting off her air while Lucius let her arse adjust to his size. Severus eased her head back, which was apparently the signal Lucius had been waiting for, because he pulled out and pushed back in.</p><p>Lucius started slowly, letting her get used to the feel of a cock moving in her arse, but Severus had no such qualms. He gripped her hair tight right where it met her scalp and fucked her mouth brutally, pulling her head down as he thrust upward.</p><p>"That's it, you fucking whore," Severus grunted. "Fucking take it, gonna spill right down that slutty throat of yours, stretch your throat out. Little fucking cock slut. You like it so rough, don't you?"</p><p>His filthy monologue twined with Lucius's. "God, so fucking tight, you little whore, watching your arse bounce on me, fucking awesome, such a good fucking girl."</p><p>Lucius's thrusts sped up, and he gripped her hips so tightly she could almost feel the bruises forming. She sucked as well as she could and tightened her arse muscles, desperate to get them off so she could get herself off because while this was hot and felt amazing, she needed more stimulation to come.</p><p>Lucius came first, grinding his hips hard into her arse cheeks as he came. Severus came soon after, gripping her hair so tight some of the strands came out as he forced his cock all the way down and shot straight into her throat.</p><p>They didn't give themselves a chance to recover, just flipped her over and hauled her bodily up the bed so she was on her back again, and then there were hands and fingers in her cunt and teeth on a nipple and a tongue fucking her mouth and she, too, came with a loud cry.</p><p>They all collapsed in a heap on the bed. When they caught their breath, Severus said, "Merlin, Hermione."</p><p>"Keep treating me like this and I may never leave," she murmured, a happy grin on her face. </p><p>"Well, Minerva isn't expecting us back until Sunday evening, so we have all weekend," Severus said, smiling at her.</p><p>"Thank Merlin," Hermione said, snuggling back under the covers, pulling Severus and Lucius against her sides so that she was comfortably nestled between them. Closing her eyes, she drifted back into a light sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>